<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中文翻译】Voyage au bout de l'enfer 直到地狱尽头 by Wadeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088028">【中文翻译】Voyage au bout de l'enfer 直到地狱尽头</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye'>Wadeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Captivity, Character Analysis, Declarations Of Love, Escape, FC Bayern München, Heavy Angst, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reflection, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy, Trauma, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“然而人类为何如此无法预知！总是会抱着全世界最善良的好心，造成最可怖的不幸。”——路易斯·塞普尔维达</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niko Kovač &amp; Thomas Müller, Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez, Niko Kovač/Thomas Müller, Philippe Coutinho/Niko Kovač</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918241">Voyage au bout de l'enfer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance">Garance</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注：与其说这是一篇真正的同人作品，不如说这是对一个人在面对危机时的转变的思考和行为分析。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在他生活中的一切都在分崩离析时，尼科真的无法确切形容自己的感受；恐惧、喜悦、愤怒、悲伤相互交缠。这些情绪在他面对托马斯时泛滥成灾。他前段时间离开拜仁，是为了大家好，起码他曾经强迫自己这么想过，以免留下太多遗憾和悔恨。也许他也和那些强迫他下定决心的人一样痛恨这决定，但现在争论为时已晚，他已经做到了他所能做的一切。托马斯正站在面前，露出那种只能挂在他脸上的骄傲笑容；考虑到最近几天发生的事，尼科大概会把这当作一种侮辱。</p><p>“所以，你有什么事？”强迫自己直视对方，他只觉得托马斯过来就是故意的，为了更狠毒地羞辱他......</p><p>“嗯，尼科，我在这里等了一阵了，我想实现我的一个童年、乃至青少年时期的梦想。”</p><p>“老实说，我根本不知道你要干什么。”</p><p>“我知道。但是，尼科，你只要知道我想要占有你就行了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“哦，尼科，你实在太可爱了……”</p><p>尼科没控制住脸上的一阵红潮。而托马斯伸手抓住他的衬衫衣领，挑逗着他的身体，尼科则开始感受到些什么。该死……托马斯迅速把他拉起亲吻着，他被拽到双脚悬空，弥补上了那十厘米的差距，同时托马斯往后推着他回到房间，对方的勃起直抵入他双股之间。尼科仍旧无法确认自己真的情愿参与此事，但托马斯似乎并不想放手，仿佛他的梦想真的就是和尼科做爱......穆勒推他到床上，在他的两腿之间安顿下来，手搭在他肩上，尼科试图调整喘气的节奏；自从两人身体相互贴近，他就一直在加速呼吸。他眼睁睁看着自己的衣服一件件掉在地上，托马斯似乎根本没有意识到阿玛尼到底有多贵；但在他注意到他的前队员眼中闪烁的小小火花时，尼科还是什么都没有说。</p><p>“我每时每刻，日日夜夜，做梦都想和你做爱，我自己都不知道这梦做了有多久......小时候我就看着你在对阵波鸿俱乐部的比赛中进球，之后你在对阵拜仁的比赛中进球，慢慢地，我爱上了你。后来你当了教练，在对阵法兰克福的比赛中，我终于清晰看到有血有肉的你站在我面前。你总是那么美丽，穿着帅气的西装，领带在你性感的脖子上系紧。我无法不爱上你；我想要独自占有你。当法兰克福最终赢下德国足协杯时，恨意充斥在我心间，因为我未能给你留下深刻的印象。之后你回到了慕尼黑，在经历了糟糕的世界杯比赛后你来安慰我，我真的曾经希望过你会爱着我。但你没有……”</p><p>“托马斯……”</p><p>“嘘——尼科，我和你说过我会照顾你的。”尼科想反驳些什么，但托马斯把手指塞在他嘴里，强迫他安静下来。</p><p>“我要干死你，尼科，因为你欠我的，因为你觉得其他球员比我更重要。”托马斯抽出手指，然后探进他下身的洞里，尼科自己的手指缠绕着床单，唾液留下的痕迹挂在他下巴上。主啊，他何时默许了这件事？</p><p>“我说到哪了？哦，对了，我刚从世界杯比赛回来时，我曾以为你会允许我像之前那样默默爱着你；但你打破了我的幻想。哈梅斯在勾引你，你也勾引他，你俩被狂热的爱情冲昏了头脑，而我则被你排除在外，只能为你的哥伦比亚人暖暖场。你和哈梅斯掰了之后，我曾有很短的时间可以再努力一次，这还不错；但你无论如何还是不肯爱我，你就是不肯。你甚至在有需求时去找别人操你，雷纳托，蒂亚戈……但你从来没有来看过我哪怕一眼。我就这么配不上你吗，尼科？”尼科不想回答，起码不是在当托马斯的手指在他体内抓挠，故意避开前列腺的时候。</p><p>“托——托马斯……我不是……”</p><p>“闭上嘴，尼科，今晚你属于我。只属于我一个人。”托马斯收回手指，尼科的双腿得以休息。他的呼吸已经变得不再稳定，而年轻人的怒火也让他对之后的交流过程无法放下心来。</p><p>“我只需要你听我讲话，你不必做出反应。”尼科并没立即明白对方的意思，但当穆勒用床单捂在他嘴上时，他的心脏仍旧在胸膛中怦怦直跳。</p><p>“差不多搞定了，尼科，你很快就会准备好的。”托马斯把他翻了个身，迅速拍在他屁股上，尼科再也不想和他待在一起，每一秒钟都仿佛是煎熬。他的手腕最终也被裹进床单里，托马斯冷笑着说尼科现在只能听凭他的摆布，尼科闭上眼睛，想象身边的人是哈梅斯，或者菲利普，那些真正在乎他幸福的人……</p><p>“最后我们赢得了双冠王，你看上去很开心，即使哈梅斯要回马德里了，但你还是爱着他。是他抛弃了你。我们去了美国后，你仍旧没有注意到我，我开始觉得你在故意躲避着我。此时菲利普有备而来，天哪，你又爬上他的床，更加不肯理我了。直到今天，你要永远地离开我，我不可能再一次放你走了，尼科，我需要你。”当托马斯吻上他的肩胛骨时，他的呼吸卡在胸口，而对方紧接着挺进他身体。为什么偏偏是托马斯？他疼得厉害，强烈的灼烧感在他体内深处肆虐，德国人压在身上的重量把他固定在原处动弹不得，他活像个前球员拿来宣泄幻想的物件……尼科知道他本不该遭受这样的虐待，如果托马斯肯来和他谈谈，而不是强迫他的话，他或许还有可能接受托马斯的爱，但此时他只能感到恐惧和痛苦，以及对前球员的厌恶和愤怒。</p><p>托马斯最后射在他身上时还在继续亲吻他的皮肤，仿佛他正享受于肌肤相亲，仿佛他喜欢强迫尼科和他上床……托马斯的手继续爱抚着他，他自己最终也达到了高潮，但穆勒按住他清洗，把他像只动物一样捆起来并堵上嘴时，尼科甚至根本没有试图掩饰自己的厌恶。托马斯仍在吻着他的脖颈，他能感觉到对方的牙齿埋入皮肤，尼科确信自己以后肯定不会再爱上他了。又是一次全新的背叛。</p><p>“我爱你，尼科，我要照顾你一辈子，你就是我的男人。”托马斯在他耳边低语，尼科的反应却是想叫他离开自己的公寓，但德国人不可能允许他这么做，尤其是对方仍旧不肯松开拥抱……可恶，他是如此痛恨这个城市……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼科能听到托马斯打开了门，走进他的公寓，闯进他的私人领域，回到他那该死的生活中。他……正被他曾信任的人，被口口声声说着爱他的人关在自己的房间里，真是再讽刺不过了。自从托马斯把他的一切夺走后，他始终在努力数着过去的每一分钟、每小时、乃至每一天。托马斯将他的自由，他的尊严，乃至他的生命都控制在手。那些是他所拥有的一切。现在的他只不过是德国人的战利品，是个性爱奴隶，是对方完成训练和比赛后可供玩弄的宠物罢了，穆勒像照顾婴儿一样照料他，爱抚他、亲吻他，满足他的生理需求，但穆勒在温柔体贴的关照之后仍会强奸他；或许穆勒认为他能从被人操弄，被当成妓女一样摆布中获得乐趣；然而事实并非如此。尼科绝不曾同意，也永不会同意这件事。他被困于噩梦中，毫无逃脱的办法。他有可能会死在这里。他也无从减轻自己的痛苦，那个囚禁他的疯子绝不会让他得逞，因为“他爱着他”。纯属胡说八道。门上的挂锁被打开，习惯性的寒颤爬上他的背脊，已经是晚上了，经过不能称得上算是休息的独处后，他重新回到地狱之中。尼科希望罗伯特现在还好，也希望哈梅斯和菲尔有一天能来救他……然而当托马斯的手指抚摸着他的脸颊时，这些美好愿景很快就消散了，他的体重坠在因缺乏运动而虚弱不堪的双腿上。被链子锁在床上，浑身赤裸，嘴中塞着东西，尼科无法冒险逃脱。而这就是他的生活……</p><p>“我很想你……”<em>没有你的话我会</em><em>过得</em><em>更好</em>。</p><p>“汉斯对我很好，他允许我上场踢球，但在我眼中看来他永远没有你更重要，别人都无视你的才能，他们也看不出你的美丽，只有我可以，我将你从那些人手中拯救出来。”<em>你夺走了我的自由，把我像动物一样囚禁起来……</em></p><p>“我是如此的爱你，尼科。”<em>而我</em><em>则</em><em>永远不会爱</em><em>上</em><em>你</em><em>。</em></p><p>“别像这样看着我，宝贝，我爱你啊，只是你暂时被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼才无法理解，多亏了我，你才可以休息。”<em>他妈的，你在一遍又一遍地强奸我，我想要寻回我的自由，重新生活。</em></p><p>“我永远不会伤害你。”<em>你已经在这么做了，一次又一次地伤害我，直到你觉得无聊，开始更</em><em>加用力</em><em>，每天都是如此……</em></p><p>“我这么爱你，请你不要离开我…… ”<em>说得就好像我能逃</em><em>走</em><em>一样……</em></p><p>“你一定会感到幸福的，我保证。”<em>我的生活悲惨，我的灵魂萎靡，所有的幸福都消失不见，这句话只是你一厢情愿做出的乐天派承诺，你这个罪人</em><em>……</em></p><p>“你将会永远和我生活在一起，再也没有其他人可以触碰你。”<em>这就是我所恐惧的，你限制了我的自由，扰乱了我的生活，你肮脏的爪子侵犯了我，托马斯</em><em>·</em><em>穆勒，你就是个怪物，</em><em>一</em><em>个叛徒，你的谎言刺得我内心血流不止。</em></p><p>“世界上再也没有什么事能将我们分开，你是我的尼科，我也是你的托马斯。”<em>真是恶心，这就是一个对自己正犯下的罪行视而不见的恶人所说的话……</em></p><p>而这一切构成了他的生活。他被困在一个犯下暴行的人身边，被对方的爱意所侵扰。他的内心缄默无声，而他爱着的却是别人。实在是太悲哀了，这是多么沉重的责罚啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼科不愿屈服，他绝不会让托马斯从每天对他的虐待中获得满足感，让托马斯错误地认为自己迷恋上了他。尼科永远不会原谅他，因为托马斯夺走了他的一切，只留给他痛苦和可怕的失落感。但托马斯永远无法夺去他的意志，他对美好未来的信念，和对获救的憧憬。穆勒却永远不可能拯救他，他的所作所为只是让尼科更加相信穆勒就是个混账。自从被囚禁起来以后，尼科就已经不再有体力斗争他就再也没有物理上的精力了，但他会继续以心灵抗争，他仍会保持希望。他必须抓住这份仅存的希望，向他的上帝祈祷，希望总有一天一切都会好起来，总有一天他会重获自由。晚上，当托马斯紧拥着他，当尼科被迫在对方怀中入眠时，尼科都要把他想象成哈梅斯，或者菲尔，随便哪个都行，他们两个他都爱着，即使可能自从他们分手后，哈梅斯就不会再想要他了（而如今他深陷厄运的囚牢，哈梅斯还会接受他吗？）。他将这想法当做他的抗争，他内心的最后防线。或许终有一天他会陷入暗无天日的黑暗中，但现在这些想法铸成一道城墙，防止他落入巴伐利亚人的虚伪甜蜜陷阱中。他总会熬过这一切的。</p><p>托马斯已经努力了一段时间，他把尼科从床上解下来，尼科的手腕还被拴在链子上，但他现在可以在几米范围内活动了。他也可以勉强挪进卫生间洗刷自己，尽量从这种非人的状态摆脱出来；托马斯对他的监禁有所放松，目前来看自杀似乎已不再是个抗争的办法。如今他已记不清他到底被囚禁了多长时间，托马斯让他腹部朝下俯卧，在他嘴上贴了一块胶布，有时托马斯则会允许他呻吟出声（他已经失去了说话的能力），尼科并不清楚托马斯打算要对他做些什么，但他仍旧心存惧意。当托马斯将他的眼睛遮起来，剥夺了他的视觉时，尼科更为恐惧。现在他已完全迷失。他只能专注于身体上的感受，他想活下去，他幻想着身上的是哈梅斯的手，耳边响起的是菲利普的声音，他必须要活下去。有一只手放在他胯骨上，他不知道对方的另一只手在哪里，他只觉得自己的额头正不断冒出汗水，内心的焦虑越来越强。他十分担心接下来会发生的事情。</p><p>“放心吧，一切都会好起来的。”尼科无法再相信托马斯的话，因为托马斯仍旧每天都在对他施以暴行，即使他的肉体已虚弱到无法再感受疼痛，但他的心<em>依然</em>痛苦不堪……</p><p>因为被困在这里的时间太长，当他感觉有个冰凉的东西重新插进他在这段时间中已过分放松敞开的臀部间时，他就已经明白托马斯要干什么了（最讽刺的是，这就是他自己的公寓）。那<em>他妈的</em>是根假阴茎。在他生命中经历过的种种磨难中，这种刺激能让他很快发疯。尼科不知道时间过去了多久，他洞里的假阳具不断震动着，让他<em>意乱情迷</em>，他的身体逐渐产生<em>快感</em>。他感到<strong><b>极为耻辱</b></strong>。他射在床单上多少次，他自己已经数不清了，他对事实的确定性正随着时间的推移而逐渐消失。过了一阵他的阴茎又因即将到来的一次射精而疼痛不已，他的屁股已经松得无法再放松，而那根假阴茎正将一阵阵震动送向他身体深处，字面意义上的。或许现在这感觉也还不错。但他已经<em>无从理解</em>。尼科清楚托马斯总是待在他身边，每当他的前列腺被碰到，他的高潮来临的那一刻时他像个疯子一样挣扎着，这一幕落在托马斯眼中就是更大的耻辱。<strong><b>羞耻</b></strong>。</p><p>“再为我高潮一次吧宝贝。”</p><p>而尼科做到了，他再一次射出来，希望能从眼下的束缚中解脱，为了让自己舒服一点，<em>为了让托马斯满意</em>。他气喘吁吁，失魂落魄，像个牵线木偶一样任由囚禁者随意摆布。屁股里插着的假阳具和眼睛上的遮盖物一同消失了。他的视线和穆勒的相互交汇。他希望自己能让穆勒意识到自己有多恨他。他真的恨着穆勒。但他做不到。晚上托马斯仍旧紧紧地搂他在怀中，而尼科甚至不再试图挣扎，他已经筋疲力尽。</p><p>他不再抗争，因为他的头脑和身体都非常虚弱。他逐渐屈服了，开始接受自己的处境……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他现在张开怀抱接受托马斯，认真听他说话，不再试图逃避或违抗他。他已经学乖了。他对托马斯很好，他给托马斯口，任由托马斯随心所欲地操弄他，只要能让托马斯开心就好。他自己的幸福已经不存在了，他生活的意义就是让穆勒感到幸福。穆勒是他的主人，是他活下去的唯一理由。他之前的抗争全无意义，所以他放下武器，出于……条件所迫。这是为了大家好。他现在正等待穆勒回到他身旁，等待感受穆勒的爱意和被人珍视的感觉，或许托马斯从一开始就是对的，或许的确是托马斯拯救了他，也许托马斯才是真正爱他的那个人。当他脑子里只想着穆勒时，他完全无从确认。他已经什么都不知道了。尼科尽量试着不再思考这件事，他只需要说服自己，这就是他的生活，他喜欢做托马斯的宠物，他也爱着托马斯，他不需要自由就能幸福快乐。他的精神健康状况每况愈下，这实在是太荒唐了。他永远都不会再离开这里了。</p><p>尼科躺在他的床上(这张床真的还属于他吗？)，急促地喘息着，受了伤的嘴唇微微张开，屁股里含着假鸡巴，他想在夜晚来临前为托马斯做好准备，达到完美状态。对托马斯来说他就是完美的。他身上已经没有任何手铐和束缚物的限制，唯一能阻止他离开的就是门上的挂锁，但他已经没有离开的意图了。他变了个样。他现在是属于托马斯的，是他的东西，他的财产，他的性奴隶。托马斯即将成为他的一切。他实际上自己也厌恶自己。内心有微不足道的一小部分想要反抗，想要重获自由，然而他大部分理智都意识到这纯属徒劳，因此他还未曾开始就必须放弃。这样他就不会那么失望。</p><p>挂锁发出的响声让他重返现实。托马斯回来了，他本以为还会晚些的，不过他已经很久没有时间感了……他拔出假鸡巴，整理了下头发，他要尽力取悦他，要保持完美状态，不要让托马斯因爱上了他而后悔。他已经陷得太深。然而当他看到菲尔的那双棕色眼睛时，他的笑容消失了。噢。</p><p>终于。</p><p>为什么。</p><p>是怎么。</p><p>托马斯。</p><p>拯救。</p><p>被囚禁者。</p><p>罗伯特。</p><p>爱。</p><p>他脑中已经无法形成连贯的语句。他难道不是得救了吗？他要去寻找罗伯特，离开这个地方，获得他期许已久的自由。菲尔冲向他，尼科不明白，他是怎么找到自己的？而且为何过了这么久？他紧紧地抓住菲尔的肩膀不愿放手，他再次习惯了一切如常的时刻。他嗅着巴西人身上的味道，由此来间接感受外面世界的气息。他已然迷失方向。他现在应该做什么？菲尔一直爱着他吗？今天是几号了？罗伯特现在如何？托马斯在哪？而他内心深处还残留有对他的爱吗？尼科茫然无措。</p><p>“我现在找到你了，我再也不会放你走了，尼科。”</p><p>“菲……菲尔。”他的嗓音因为长时间未曾使用而<strong><b>沙哑不堪</b></strong>。</p><p>“没事了，我会把你安全地送回家。”</p><p>“那托马斯呢？”</p><p>“他不会再碰你了。”</p><p>“谢谢……”</p><p>“我爱你，尼科，亲爱的，我会永远和你在一起。”</p><p>“我也爱你，菲尔……”</p><p>在菲尔怀里他的身体再次暖和起来，他用自己的双眼重新审视着周围的一切，他又获得了独自生活的力量，他撑了过去。他已经完成了这个考验。尼科现在可以为自己而感到骄傲，他坚持住了，他挺过来了……他在菲利普怀中放声痛哭，他做到了……他活着离开了那里，他还没有……彻底放弃。<em>他是自由的</em>。<strong><b>尼科自由了。</b></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注：这是我第一篇翻译的法语同人，法语是我第三语言，而且我是那种会为了情感铺垫而略微舍弃逐字逐句准确度的意译者，所以如果大家看出哪里翻得比较跑偏欢迎跟我说，感谢捉虫，没有beta的人哭了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>